iLove Pear Stores
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Sam really hates going to the pear stores. They just make her so bored. Can Freddie cure her boredom? -Just random Seddie fluff. Isn't really in line with any of the episodes.


"Hey-o!" Freddie Benson called as he flung open the Shay's apartment door and pushed it back shut.

"Hey!" Carly called cheerily, while Sam didn't even look up from her bowl of soup she had in her lap. Both girls sat on the couch, the TV on in front of them.

"Hey, Sam." Freddie addressed his girlfriend, and she looked up only slightly from the bowl she was devouring.

"Oh hey, Fredlumps." She mumbled, between shoveling in another spoonful.

"Not eaten today?" Freddie raised his eyebrows, while Carly chuckled.

"Oh no, she's already had a plate of bacon, a sandwich and Spencer made us scrambled eggs." Carly explained.

"Of course." Freddie rolled his eyes, with a smile. He took a seat next to Sam on the Shay's couch, before turning his eyes to the TV in front of them, where a rerun of _Celebrities Underwater _played. Freddie couldn't help but wonder why this episode was so fascinating to Sam. She'd seen the Jim Carey episode plenty of times.

"So…" Freddie's voice trailed off as he looked over at the two girls. "Are we gonna sit here all day?"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because this is boring," Freddie answered.

"What do you think we should do?" Carly turned to him.

"We could go to the mall, or to Groovy Smoothie, or work on iCarly, or go down to the Pear store!" Freddie said the last suggestion with enthusiasm.

"Oh yes!" Sam exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her words. "I'm just _dying_ to get down to the pear store?"

"You know you'd love to accompany your boyfriend." Freddie teased her with a nudge to her side, gaining him a glare and a punch.

"Owe!" Freddie yelled. "Must you punch me?"

"Oh don't be such a baby." Sam grumbled. Carly just shook her head and smiled.

"How about we go down to Groovy Smoothie, and then come back and work on some iCarly bits?" Carly suggested.

"T-Bo has chicken on a stick now, can we get some?" Sam asked eagerly, as she set her now empty bowl on the table in front of them.

"If you promise to go into the pear store with me for a minute, I'll buy you all the fried chicken you want." Freddie smirked at Sam as she groaned.

"Carly?" Sam turned to her best friend, giving her a pleading look.

"No, I'm not buying you fried chicken." Carly gave Sam a stern look. "Why can't you just do what your boyfriend asked?"

"Because!" Sam moaned, before turning back to Freddie. "Do I have to?" She gave her best pleading look, and Freddie smirked yet again.

"Yes you do." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Don't look too excited."

"Ha ha." Sam sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Within no time, the three friends found themselves seated at a table in Groovy Smoothie, smoothies and fried chicken in front of them, and Gibby had just joined them.

"Yeah, my mom told me that she would consider getting a pet cow!" Gibby was telling Freddie enthusiastically.

"Really?" Freddie humored his strange friend, as he took another sip of his Blueberry Blat.

"Really!" Gibby said excitedly. "Guppy's pretty excited."

"That's awesome." Freddie told his friend. "Do you wanna come over later and work on iCarly with us?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Gibby nodded. "I'm sure Sam has some crazy idea for me."

"I'm sure she does." Freddie agreed.

The four friends finished their conversations, before Carly said that Spencer wanted her to bring him a smoothie. Gibby said he'd go with Carly, while Sam and Freddie went to the pear store. Sam tried yet again to get out of going, but Freddie insisted, telling her that she had already eaten her chicken and they had a promise.

After separating, Sam and Freddie made their way to the bus stop nearest the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie grasped Sam's hand in his own, and she didn't fight it like he thought she might. She wasn't in a terrible mood with him, but she wasn't the happiest.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Sam whined.

"Because I need to look at something and I didn't want to go alone." Freddie told her.

"Why couldn't Carly or Gibby go with you?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with my girlfriend." Freddie smiled over at Sam, when she turned to her head to look at him.

"Fine." Sam sighed. "I guess I want to spend time with you."

"See." Freddie chuckled. "This will be fun."

"Fun isn't the word I was thinking of." Sam smirked. "But not completely horrible."

"Well I'll take it." Freddie chuckled, pulling her along.

They took the bus, sitting closely together their hands still linked. They talked about Sam and Freddie things, iCarly stuff, and just enjoyed the other's company. Once they arrived, Freddie paid both of their fares, and they walked a short block to the store.

"Can we go in and out?" Sam asked eagerly, and Freddie chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of taking any longer." He teased with a kiss to her forehead.

"Good." Sam smirked, before the couple entered.

"Hi," A worker greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"Leave us alone." Sam told the worker sassily, pulling Freddie with her, taking them away from what she considered an annoying nerd.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean." Freddie murmured.

"Whatever, Fredward." Sam snapped back. "He was being annoying."

"Let's just hurry." Freddie let go of her hand, and walked to the back of the store where the hard drives were located. "I need another hard drive for iCarly memory." Freddie explained to the blonde demon whom was following behind him.

"Blah," was Sam's bored response.

"Don't try and even humor me or anything." Freddie replied with a glare.

"I'm just bored." Sam mock yawned. "This store just makes me so tired, and annoyed."

"Well we won't spend too much time in here." Freddie assured her. "I just need to look at this really fast."

"Just hurry." Sam whined.

Not even five minutes later, Sam and Freddie were down an empty aisle, Freddie looking at a rakewith a few things in his grasp. He was taking his time—it seemed to Sam—looking at each tiny little word on the packages.

"You're taking too long." Sam groaned. "This is so horrible! I'm so bored."

"Sam, be quiet." Freddie off handedly chided her, not really listening to what she was saying.

"Freddie!" Sam punched him. "I wanna go back to Carly's."

"We will." Freddie murmured, his eyes still focused on the packages in front of him.

"I'm so bored." Sam poked Freddie. "I'm going to die of boredness."

"Boredness isn't a word." Freddie told her, turning to look at her. "And quite whining."

"But I'm bored!"

"I know that."

"Then do something about it!"

"Do something about your boredom?" Freddie raised his eyebrows at her.

"Please! Anything!"

"Alright." And with that, Freddie captured his girls lips in a passionate kiss. His arms firm at her waist—pulling her closer to him—and her arms resting on his muscular upper arms. They stood there, just kissing, before Freddie abruptly pulled away, causing Sam to groan in disappointment.

"Freddie," Sam gasped out.

"Yes?" He smirked at her.

"Make my boredness go away again." And this time, Freddie didn't correct her for using a word that didn't exist; he only captured her lips again. He kissed her passionately, and sensually, his and her lips moving against each other's perfectly. Their kisses were always passionate, and perfect. Their lips were in perfect synch with the others, and their bodies fit perfectly, as if they were made for the other. When air became necessary again, Freddie pulled away.

"I love this store." Sam murmured, causing Freddie to chuckle. He placed his forehead against hers, and pecked her lips gently.

"I love **you**."

"You too, Fredward."


End file.
